cnc_timelinesfandomcom-20200214-history
German Reich
Germany (German: Deutschland) officially the German Reich (German: Deutsches Reich) is a federal semi-presidential republic in West-central Europe. It covers an area of 468,787 square kilometers (181,000 sq mi), and has a largely temperate seasonal climate. It is bordered on the north by the North Sea, Denmark and the Baltic Sea; on the east by Poland (former Communist Poland) and the Czech Republic (formerly part of Czechoslovakia); on the south by Austria and Switzerland; and on the west by France, Luxembourg, Belgium, and the Netherlands. History In the early 20th Century, Germany was part of the Central Powers, along with Austria-Hungary, the Ottoman Empire and Bulgaria during World War I. Having lost the conflict, Germany was forced to sign a humiliating armistice that wrecked the nation's economy. German confidence and power had been badly shaken. The loss of its colonies and its monarchy were grievous disasters resulting in a period of revolution and counter-revolution, though in the beginning Germany was declared a republic and in 1919 democratic Weimar Constitution was . During this borderline anarchistic time, radical political parties began to gain power, such as the National Socialist party, led by Adolf Hitler and a communist party for Germany. In the struggle for power that occurred subsequently, the Communists seized power in Bavaria, while in other parts of Germany, conservative elements attempted to overthrow the newly formed Republic in the Kapp Putsch. After the Ruhr occupation by French and Belgian troops, a chaotic period of street fighting in the major industrial centers and the hyperinflation of 1922–23 (culmination of the rise of inflation), the creation of Rentenmark and the Dawes Plan in 1924 ushered in the "Golden Twenties". After the failed Beer Hall putsch, Adolf Hitler, NSDAP's leader was incarcerated and NSDAP fell slowly apart. After he was released, he mysteriously disappeared altogether, leading to the collapse of the Nazi party and practically extinguishing chances of a Nazi Germany. The worldwide Great Depression hit Germany in 1929 but luckily, with NSDAP out of the picture and the communists broken, the way was paved for centralist parties, who rebuilt Germany into a major European power. Second World War Germany was a crucially important member of the Allies, contributing its well trained and equipped military to the Allied cause. In addition, one of its top military commanders, General Gunther Von Esling, was appointed as the first Supreme Commander of the Allied Forces, while the German-born Jew Albert Einstein became one of the top researchers (and inventors) of the Allies. When the USSR began its attack on Europe, Germany was one of the first countries to be hit by the invasion and was eventually overtaken by the Soviets, forcing the German military to retreat into France (Although, considering that they only had about 1 million soldiers with 3 tank divisions and were being attacked by about 5 million Soviet soldiers with 14 tank divisions, it's actually very impressive that they held out as long as they did.). Third World War By the time of World War III, Germany had recovered and rebuilt. However it was not able to help the United States immediately, because the rebuilt Soviet Union had its nuclear missiles targeting the European Allies. After the Soviet Missile Base in Poland where two Nuclear Missile Silos were destroyed, they led their forces along with France to eliminate the Soviet bases in Poland and prepared for a strike to attack Russia. But when Paris was attacked, the France withdrew their forces causing disorganization, making the attack impossible. Germany's most significant development during the war was providing the Allies with their Tank Destroyers. They also put America's leaders in contact with Dr. Albert Einstein so he could give them necessary aid in building a new Chronosphere, Mirage Tank, and Prism Technology. In an attempt to destroy Einstein's laboratory in the Black Forest, located in southwestern Germany, the Soviets invaded Poland and then crossed the border to push towards the Black Forest. This resulted in the southern half of Germany being invaded by the Soviets, however Berlin and much of the north held out. The Soviet offensive thrust was decisively stopped in a large scale battle in the Black Forest by a talented Allied Commander from the US and simultaneously defended Einstein's lab. Forth World War Germany was initially overrun by Soviets forces like France. The Soviets established a large Soviet HQ in Heidelberg, and constructed an Iron Curtain to defend it. Nevertheless an Allied counter-offensive, which involved the use of air power in the form of Vindicator Bombers, liberated the city. (as a side note German mechanics designed the new Allied MCV used in this conflict.) First Tiberium War Germany continued to prosper after the world wars, becoming a prominent member of the Global Defense Initiative during the presidency of Helmut Bierman. Erich "Patch" Wulfe, a German soldier, was a member of Dead 6. When the Sarajevo Temple of Nod was destroyed, intel was retrieved that stated that the Brandenburg Gate was to be destroyed by Nod. War Against the GLA Second Tiberium War During the Second Tiberium War fights occurred in the area around Hamburg where the Chemical Missile Facility and Prototype fighter factory were located. Third Tiberium War Most of Germany was declared a Yellow Zone after TW2 until recently GDI scientists discovered a way to drive back Tiberium by means of Sonic Resonance. They were able to turn a small area back into a Blue Zone which was called "New Eden". During the Third Tiberium War, New Eden came under particularly heavy attack from the Scrin invaders. GDI forces did eventually manage to drive the Scrin from Germany. Cities attacked include Munich, Cologne and Stuttgart. Arsenal Units * Firepower is 10% better. * Grizzly Tanks are trained as veterans. * Super Tiger Heavy Tanks are available. * Tank Destroyers are available. * Uses Panther as Light Tank. * Uses Leopard 1 as Medium Tank. Reinforcement Units * Infantry(Skirmish): Rifle Infantry, GI, Peacemaker & Peacekeeper * Infantry(WW2): Rifle Infantry * Infantry(WW3): GI * Infantry(WW4): Peacemaker & Peacekeeper * Infantry(Gulf War): Peacemaker & Peacekeeper * Vehicle(Skirmish): Light Tank, Grizzly Battle Tank, Paladin I Tank & MBT-90 * Vehicle(WW2): Light Tank * Vehicle(WW3): Grizzly Battle Tank * Vehicle(WW4): Paladin I Tank * Vehicle(Gulf War): MBT-90 Starting Units * Skirmish: 4 Rifle Infantry, 2 Rocket Infantry, 1 Jeep, 1 Light Tank & 1 Medium Tank * WW2: 4 Rifle Infantry, 2 Rocket Infantry, 1 Jeep, 1 Light Tank & 1 Medium Tank * WW3: 4 GIs, 2 Guardian GIs, 1 IFV, 1 Battle Fortress & 1 Grizzly Battle Tank * WW4: 2 Peacemakers, 2 Peacekeepers, 2 Javelin Soldiers, 1 Multigunner IFV, 1 Riptide ACV & 1 Paladin I Tank * Gulf War: 4 Pacificators, 2 Javelin Soldiers, 1 Multigunner IFV, 1 Riptide ACV & 1 MBT-90 Category:Nation Category:SubFaction